Guerra Apocaliptica
by Luisatatis
Summary: Primero fue la caida del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Ahora y despues de cien años, magos y brujas se ocultan de personas que, en su mayoria, son desconocedoras de la magia. Los muggles les han declarado la guerra, una, en donde las consecuencias podrian llegar a ser desastrosas. ACI2018.
1. Chapter 1: Prefacio

**Guerra Apocaliptica**

%

Menciono que el ambiente del Potterverso, en especial la era Post-Hogwarts no me pertenece sino a "nuestra" madre, la Señora Rowling. Los personajes desconocidos son de mi completa autoridad.

El siguiente long-fic participa en el _"Amigo Casi Invisible"_ del foro _Hogwarts a traves de los Años._

No pretendo plagiar ni una historia, y espero de antemano que ninguna se me copie.

Este es un regalo para la pequeña _Looney23._ Cariño, ojalá te guste.

* * *

 **Prefacio**

 **Año 2090**

―¡Vamos niña, corre y escóndete! ―Fueron los gritos de una de mis profesoras.

La mujer me agarra con fuerza del brazo y me lleva con los demás hasta adentrarnos al Bosque Prohibido. Sigo corriendo, aun cuando siento mis piernas entumecidas por el dolor de los disparos.

No entiendo, ¿por qué nos está pasando esto? Si hasta hace unas horas, me encontraba vigilando a los revoltosos de mis compañeros y ahora, estamos huyendo de algo que jamás creíamos seria nuestra competencia.

Primero fue Voldemort, quien, en dos oportunidades, destruyo todo a su paso, incluyendo familias inocentes, y todo para poder ser "inmortal". Hasta que un joven estudiante de Gryffindor, quien fue buscador en su equipo de Quidditch, fuera el elegido para hacer cumplir lo que una profecía decía sobre un sobreviviente y otro que no alcanzaría a exhalar el último de sus alientos. Al final, el bien triunfo sobre el mal y todos pudieron vivir tranquilos y en calma por un tiempo. Esta historia me la se de memoria porque era mi abuelo quien, antes de morir, me contaba las increíbles hazañas de su abuelo: La amistad que mantenía con un muchacho pelirrojo y con la hija de unos dentistas, su rivalidad contra Slytherin y sobretodo, el saber que compartía ciertas similitudes con _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ y que por eso aquí es conocido como el _"Horrocrux Perdido"._ Ya han pasado cien años desde esa batalla, y ahora que ya no queda ni un rastro de Voldemort, nos ocultamos y defendemos de algo mucho peor. ¿Hombres lobo?, ¿gigantes?, ¿nuevos mortifagos? Aunque suene creíble, no se trata de ninguno de ellos.

―Ya casi llegamos ―y fue en ese momento en que mis extremidades inferiores se quedaron dormidas por completo. Mi cuerpo yacía en el suelo, apenas podía ver como uno de mis muslos estaba morado y con una terrible hinchazón, debido a la sangre coagulada y que no había sido tratada con antelación. Siento como alguien me toma en brazos, alcanzo a ver borroso...el peso de mis parpados me gana; un hombre de gran tamaño con barba canosa es quien me carga.

Nuestros nuevos enemigos son gente que, en su mayoría, son desconocedores de nuestras habilidades mágicas. Si, los _muggles_ nos han declarado la guerra.

* * *

 **Bueno Looney, espero que te haya gustado el comienzo de la "Guerra Apocalíptica". Me hubiera gustado escribir más, pero tengo otros compromisos. Por cierto, espero y no te enojes, pero la historia estará ambientada (como ya se mencionó) cien años en el futuro, por lo que muchos de los personajes serán nada menos que los tataranietos de nuestros protagonistas, y ya no te digo más porque estaría _spoileando._**

 **¡Un beso psicológico!**


	2. Chapter 2: No dudes de los objetos

**Guerra Apocalíptica**

%

® Menciono que el ambiente del Potterverso, en especial la era Post-Hogwarts no me pertenece sino a "nuestra" madre, la Señora Rowling. Los personajes desconocidos son de mi completa autoridad.

El siguiente long-fic participa en el _"Amigo Casi Invisible"_ del foro _Hogwarts a traves de los Años._

© No pretendo plagiar ni una historia, y espero de antemano que ninguna se me copie.

Este es un regalo para la pequeña _Looney23._

%

Actualización: Miércoles y/o los _fitness_ de semana.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Jamás dudes de los simples objetos.**

 _«...la Muerte le preguntó al hermano menor qué deseaba. Éste era el más humilde y también el más sensato de los tres, y no se fiaba un pelo. Así que le pidió algo que le permitiera marcharse de aquel lugar sin que ella pudiera seguirlo. Y la Muerte, de mala gana, le entregó su propia capa invisible.»_  
(Entrega del manto de invisibilidad)

* * *

En el interior de un edificio, exclusivo para cosas científicas, dos almas entran a una de las areas, para verificar el proceso de su proyecto. Se trata de una pareja; señor y señora, ambos de una edad que no pasa los cuarenta y tantos años, el hombre usaba ropa vieja y un casco de obrero blanca, a diferencia de la mujer que vestía elegantemente con gafas de marco delgado y negro. Obviamente, usaban sus batas blancas de laboratorio. A paso lento, se acercan al barandal donde, sus vistas se clavan al piso de abajo. Varias personas se hallan sentadas frente a unas computadoras de alta tecnología.

―¿Como vamos con el proyecto, señores? ―Pregunta la mujer mediante un comunicador.

―Ya casi estamos listos ―sin alejar la vista de la pantalla―, y por cierto, les tengo información que podría ser útil para completar con la misión.

El señor y la señora se miran en contados segundos y ella se dirige al elevador, llevandola hacia abajo. Una vez las puertas del ascensor se abren, es recibida con una reverencia o un simple saludo militar. Al final debe subir unos peldaños para quedar cara a cara con un señor canoso y con unas cuantas arrugas alrededor de los ojos.

―Y bien McGuiller, ¿Cuál es la información? ―Pregunta con severo tono de autoridad.

―Señora... ―la nombrada se le queda viendo seriamente y este no hace sino tragarse su propia saliva― ¡Quise decir! Señorita Whuttleford, hallamos un espécimen o no estoy seguro de que sea... el punto es que "eso" hace cosas inexplicables. Po-podríamos usarlo para terminar lo que su familia inicio.

Whuttleford enarca una ceja y con un ademan, indica a que el misterioso objeto o espécimen sea traído al cuartel. Al cabo de unos minutos, se hace presente un muchacho con algo en sus manos, suave a simple vista. Chrimson se acerca y lo desenvuelve, revelando una especie de frazada color negra. El hombre que estaba arriba vio lo que había pasado. Al ver eso no podía ni asimilarlo y ella, ni se diga, pues su mandíbula se desencajó y sus pupilas se hicieron más pequeñas.

―¿Acaso creyeron... QUE SOY IDIOTA? ―Estalla, provocando casi un huracán―. He venido trabajando en este proyecto desde la muerte de mi padre, tan solo me hace falta algo para que se complete y viene usted a decirme que sus divinos hallazgos lo guiaron hacia ¡Una estúpida manta!

―Señorita, si me permite explicar...

―NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR ANCIANO. ESA MALDITA COSA PARA LO UNICO QUE ME SIRVE ES PARA CUBRIR MI CAMA Y ABRIGARME EN LAS NOCHES, NO PARA UNA MISION CIENTIFICA... ASI QUE DEJE ESO DONDE LO ENCONTRO O, ECHECELO A SU PERRO PULGOSO ¡QUE SE YO! ―Se aleja con cólera― Y se lo advierto, jamás vuelva a mencionarlo, ¿me escucho? ―Al no recibir respuesta, la mujer siguió su camino por el elevador, llegando donde estaba su colega.

―¿Que paso? Te oí gritar como loca, ¿Acaso, viste o escuchaste algo que te molesto?

―Por supuesto Chrimson. Acabo de ver un pony que canta canciones de cuna ―junta sus manos mientras pestañea un par de veces y muestra una patética sonrisa.

―Pues qué raro, juraría que vi una manta o una alfombra.

La mujer solo exploto más, metafóricamente hablando ―PERO CLARO QUE ERA UNA MANTA, IDIOTA CIEGO... Sabes que, iré a dar una vuelta ¡Y ni se te ocurra seguirme! ―dicho esto, la fémina salió echa una furia.

%

Whittleford caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles del Valle de Godric. Seguía molesta por el acontecimiento de la frazada; si McGuiller creía que eso era una solución para terminar con su proyecto, pues estaba muy equivocado... Se detuvo por un segundo, creyendo ver algo. Al girar su cabeza, se da cuenta que estaba cerca de una reja pintada de color negro y mas allá se encontraban varias piedras grisáceas clavadas sobre el césped y, eso no era todo, cada una de estas cargaba con una gran variedad de flores. La mujer estira su brazo y, de un rechinido logra abrir la puerta, permitiéndole entrar al cementerio. Seguía caminando sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía, su vista se detuvo por un segundo en una tumba, cuya inscripción ponía _"Ignotius Peverell"_ y debajo se alcanzaba a ver un dibujo que jamás había visto en su vida. Un triángulo alrededor de un circulo y adentro una línea en forma vertical.

«En mi vida... no creo haber visto algo así.» Se subió un poco la manga derecha de su blusa, dejando a la vista un enorme reloj ―¡Escaneando! ―Una luz azul salió del reloj, escaneando la misteriosa imagen.

La luz se desvanece dando por completado el escaneo. Whittleford a punto de marcharse, escucha el sonido de unas ruedas en movimiento. Opta por acercarse un poco a ver quién o qué hacía tal ruido.

―Solo es una mujer ―se dijo a si misma en voz baja.

Portaba una larga cabellera con canas y miraba un punto fijo mientras tenía las manos juntas. Aquella anciana en su silla de ruedas no dejaba de ver cuatro objetos grisáceos, con unas inscripciones escritas y unas flores como adorno. Ella fue acercando más su silla hacia las dos lapidas del centro. La izquierda ponía _"James Potter"_ y la derecha _"Lily Potter"._ Al leer sus nombres, sintió una especie de punzada en su interior; nunca los pudo conocer, tal vez lo haga en el mas allá. Un sinfín de lágrimas recorrieron sus pómulos cuando, en contados segundos, vio la tumba al lado de aquel hombre. Se apreciaba con claridad las palabras _"Harry James Potter. Amado esposo, padre, amigo y colega. Nuestro elegido y vencedor"._ Cabe destacar, que cada una tenía también las fechas de nacimiento y muerte.

―Los extraño mucho, abuelos... ¡Y a ti también, papi! ―La mujer no podía con el llanto, solo se detuvo cuando una mano recorría su espalda para reconfortarla.

―Ya no estés triste, ¿Sí?

Quien la estaba animando era un muchacho joven, de aproximados unos veintitrés años, sus cabellos castaños parecían estar desordenados por culpa de los fuertes ventarrones. Sus ropas estaban cubiertas por una capa negra con un escudo de colores rojo y dorado.

―No estoy triste Jamie... es solo que recordarlos, hace que se me explote el corazón. Además, me hubiera gustado conocer a mis abuelos ―deja salir un suspiro y con su varita realiza un _accio_ (sin que Whitleford se diera cuenta); un cuadro se aparece frente a ella. Eran nada menos que James junto a Lily en sus épocas doradas, ambos sonrientes y abrazándose con mucho amor, ese, que empezaron a sentir en algún punto de sus vidas―. Te digo algo querido, me alegra saber que mi padre haya decidió honrar sus memorias, dándonos a mi hermano y a mi sus nombres.

―No olvides que yo también me llamo como tu padre, es decir... mi tatarabuelo ―habla el joven, sin dejar de apreciar la fotografía en movimiento.

―¿Que? No, tú te llamas James Harry,

―Pero ambos son sus nombres. Lo que pasa es que mamá tuvo la "brillante" idea de intercambiarlos. Además, no te olvides de tu bisnieta, también lleva Lily como su primer nombre... aunque prefiere enésimas veces que la llamemos por el segundo.

La ancianita y el joven terminaron la charla en medio de risas. Claro que para Lily era la puerta hacia una tos seca. Vuelve su mirada hacia la fotografía; con su varita hace aparecer otra donde salen sus padres. Harry y Ginny sentados en un sofá, ella sentada sobre las piernas de su papá, cubriéndose con la capa de invisibilidad; en las piernas de su madre, un niño pequeño con la primera _snitch_ que atrapo su padre y en medio, estaba otro niño, pero de mayor tamaño con un pergamino entre sus manos.

Por otro lado, Whittleford quien no dejaba de observar, sintió como si mil espadas atravesaran su pecho. Con los puños apretados hasta ponerse morados y los ojos apunto de tornarse rojos.

―«Recuerda mi cielo. Siempre estaré con vos, en todo momento... Mira ―se quita del cuello un collar con un peridoto como adorno y lo deja sobre unas manos pequeñas y frágiles―, esto es para que no te olvides que te amo con todo mi corazón» ―ambas sombras terminan fundidas en un abrazo.

Cierra los ojos recordando. Unas sombras irreconocibles arrebatándole lo que más amaba en el mundo. Ellos, los que en algún momento le dieron la vida, ahora se hallan a miles de kilómetros bajo tierra. La joven seguía enjuagándose en sus propias lágrimas. Podía sentir algo de empatía hacia aquella mujer de la tercera edad. La única diferencia era que ni en su vida tuvo la dicha de poder pasar tiempo con sus padres, aún recuerda la sangre embarrando sus manos y su rostro.

Una vez tranquila, volvió a asomarse. Se encamina cerca a la tumba de Harry y sus padres, tenía esas ganas de ir con ella y abrazarla, pero lo veía imposible; ambas eran desconocidas para la otra. Su zapato pisa algo y se agacha para recoger. Se dispone en entregárselo a la anciana, dándose cuenta de que ella y el muchacho se habían ido y lo extraño fue que no se escucharon las llantas de la silla de ruedas moverse en medio del césped podado; no se percató del viento que despeino su cabello.

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo. Oh por Dios, los científicos descubrieron la capa de invisibilidad. Lo sé, esa capa está más viva que Dumbledore y ¡Ya conocimos a la pequeña anciana Lily Luna y al tataranieto de Harry! En fin, nos leemos pronto, con otro objeto mágico, ¿cuál podría ser?**

 **¡Un beso psicológico!**

 **Pd: Ya estoy en la escritura del próximo capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3: Pergamino sin secretos

**Guerra Apocalíptica**

Menciono que el ambiente del Potterverso, en especial la era Post-Hogwarts no me pertenece sino a "nuestra" madre, la Señora Rowling. Los personajes desconocidos son de mi completa autoridad.

El siguiente long-fic participa en el _"Amigo Casi Invisible"_ del foro _Hogwarts a traves de los Años._

No pretendo plagiar ni una historia, y espero de antemano que ninguna se me copie.

Este es un regalo para la pequeña _Looney23._

 **Actualización:** Miércoles y/o los _fitness_ de semana.

 **Aclaraciones:** ―Dialogos, «Pensamientos.», _"Lectura"._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 2: Un pergamino sin secretos.  
**

 _«_ _―Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.»_  
(Clave para abrir el Mapa del Merodeador)

* * *

La señora... o señorita Whuttleford a duras penas habia logrado llegar a su casa. Vivia sola en un apartamento pequeño, tenia practicamente de todo, incluso dos habitaciones, solo que dejo la principal como un laboratorio donde podria hacer sus experimentos e investigaciones con mas calma. Y mientras se mantiene ocupada en su trabajo, no deja de pensar en ese pedazo de papel que encontro en el suelo; algun dia se lo devolveria a esa anciana ya que no le servira de mucho. Tampoco ha dejado de pensar en dicha misteriosa manta que solo sirve (ademas de abrigar) para traer problemas, por otro lado sabe que su compañero nunca le mentiria en algo que parece ser serio, pero claro, su orgullo siempre le ha ganado.

Va hacia su armario y saca una gabardina negra ademas de una fedora del mismo color. Se los coloca y sale de su hogar camino al instituto.

―Se que parece ser una locura pero debo ir con McGuiller se dijo a si misma, «a ver si es cierto lo que dice de esa disque capa.»

La femina, para llegar a su destino, solo le basta con tomar el tren y bajarse en la estacion numero 31. Alli toma uno de los asientos y mientras el articulado avanza, Whittleford trata de meter el tickete que uso anteriormente para pagar el pasaje y un pedazo de papel cae al suelo; ella no se habia percatado sino hasta cuando su tacon sintio el papel, se agacha a recogerlo y se da cuenta que habia un sobre. Por un segundo, la tentacion queria ganarle puesto que, estaba dispuesta en abrir esa carta; luego se retracto porque era consciente de saber que no iba para ella.

«Seguramente iba para esa mujer.» Refiriendose a Lily Luna (aunque ella no sabe ni como se llama).

Una vez se baja de aquel tren, se cubre debajo de su sombrilla debido a las fuertes lluvias. Sin saber que estaba siendo seguida por un individuo que cubria su rostro con una fedora y su cuerpo bajo una enorme gabardina negra.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

La anciana Lily Luna y el joven James Harry se aparecieron en una humilde casa un tanto alejada de la ciudad, estaba cubierta por enormes matorrales, las ventanas parecian estar polarizadas pero en realidad solo les hacia falta su buena limpieza, aun asi se veia algo de luz, dandoles a entender que habia alguien adentro. El chico ayudo a su abuela empujando la silla de ruedas.

―¡Familia, ya llegamos!

La puerta se entreabre, dejando ver a una niña con los cabellos rubios, alborotados y usaba ropa holgada como pijama. La chica al ver con determinacion quienes eran, abrio completamente la puerta y salio corriendo a recibir a Lily con un abrazo y a James con un clasico saludo de puños.

―Hola Jamie y... ¿Como se encuentra, señora Scamander?

Cuando Lily Luna, sus hermanos, primos y amigos terminaron Hogwarts, cada quien tomo su propio camino siendo aurores, trabajando en el ministerio o en el caso de ella quien jugo para las Arpias y posteriormente se caso con uno de los gemelos de su madrina; Lorcan Scamander, tuvieron hijos, lo que la llevo a dejar atras su vida de Quidditch para dedicarse al hogar. Hoy en dia es una venerable anciana en silla de ruedas que ha dado todo por ver a su familia llena de bien.

Lily Luna, sin cambiar la expresion en su cara agarro las manos de la niña.

―Pequeña, esta bien en que me digas abuela o abuelita, pero no señora Scamander ―menciona con un tono de voz fuerte pero calmado a la vez.

―Lo siento seño... perdon, abuelita ―se disculpa la niña ocultando su rostro entre su cabello―, es que ambas sabemos que no soy su nieta y mi verdadera abuela es hija del mejor amigo de su padre.

―Y soy consciente de ello, pero al menos has un esfuerzo ―le indica con una sonrisa―, y mejor cambiemos de tema porque estoy impaciente por escuchar como te fue en tu primer año (se estaba refiriendo a su trabajo como aurora).

La joven acepto y en menos de un parpadeo, la familia se encontraba sentada frente a la mesa con varios platillos exquisitos sobre esta. Se la pasaon hablando sobre su ultima semana. De la casa al trabajo o escuela y luego, nuevamente de regreso a casa. Asi era la rutina de la pequeña y de James; la anciana Lily solo prestaba la mas minima atencion y mientras llevaba a sus labios otro bocado de su cena, sintio una especie de calambre dejando caer el cubierto. Tanto su tatarasobrino como la pequeña descendiente Weasley no les quedo otra mas que agarrar a la mujer de ambos brazos para evitar un golpe de caida...

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y la pobre anciana no habia despertado. Fuera de la habitacion, James se la pasaba caminando deseperadamente de un extremo al otro y la tataranieta de Ron y Hermione, solo se limitaba en morderse las uñas. La puerta se abre dejando ver a un muchacho de cabello negro, ojos claros y llevaba consigo un maletin.

―La señora Lily reacciono.

―¿Que pudo haberle pasado? ―Pregunto la muchacha.

―Creame señorita Weasley, ni yo que soy enfermero en San Mungo desconozco la causa del desmayo. Vendre la otra semana y le hare un chequeo, pero si ven que las cosas se complican, no duden en decirme.

―Lo haremos, gracias Longbottom ―James Harry le agradece con un apreton de manos y despues de un _plop,_ el enfermero Longbottom desaparece del lugar.

Ambos jovenes se adentraron a la habitacion donde Lily Luna aun sguia recostada sobre la cama, dejo escapar una sonrisa cuando vio a sus bisnietos entrar. La muchacha no pudo evitarlo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, abrazo a la anciana con tal de no soltarla nunca. ―Estoy bien, pequeña― fue lo que salio de labios de Lily antes de acariciar el cabello pelirrojo de la femina. Por otro lado, a James no le parecia nada extraño que su abuela le diera un infarto. Si, es cierto que con la edad pasa pero, ningun Potter habia pasado por eso o al menos, eso le han dicho.

¿Que paso? Murmuro el joven, sn dejar de mirar hacia el ventanal.

Ella, por mas que queria, no lograba levantarse, seguia sintiendose mareada. ―Hijo, llevame a Hogwarts... Necesito ir, por favor― el chico se limito en verla por unos segundos, los cuales, fueron suficientes para saber que se trataba de algo sumamente importante si queria "visitar" su antigua escuela. Agarro las manos de su bisabuela y en un papadeo dejaron la Madriguera.

 ** **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****

 **Narra ¿?  
**

Caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts (o lo queda de esa prestigiosa Escuela), acomodandome la capa con su escudo azul y bronce. Algunos me saludaban, otros me ignoraban; creo que ser la prefecta de tu casa tiene sus desventajas... y ventajas.

―Buenos dias profesora Tweeny.

―Oh ―se gira para verme― ¡Popertina! Buenos dias ―pude notar su rostro, no era el mismo de siempre. La profesora Tweeny, encargada en transformaciones, se la pasaba de buen humor (la mayoria del tiempo), opte por hacer caso omiso a esos pensamientos y con una leve sonrisa segui mi camino, alejandome de ella.

Durante el camino no dejaba de pensar en como me habia llamado la profesora. ¿Popertina? Si, es verdad que asi me pusieron mis padres cuando naci en honor a la mejor amiga de mi tatarabuelo y siendo franca, el nombre me parece absurdamente extraño; prefiero que me llamen por mi otro nombre...

―¡Lily! ―Volteo y un muchacho de cabello largo y alborotado con el uniforme de Gryffindor se acerca corriendo.

―Sheldon, ¿Que te paso? No me digas, peleaste de nuevo con Miadora.

Pude ver como iba a decirme algo pero luego callo, porque tal vez sabia que mi hipotesis posiblemente haya resultado ser cierta, era eso o porque nos hicieron entrar a nuestros respectivos salones.

Sheldon paraece ser alguien guapo por fuera pero por dentro, esta lleno de secretos que nadie quiere que sepa, ni siquiera yo que soy su mejor amiga y prima lejana. Lo que si se es que su tatarabuelo fue profesor de Herbologia; le enseño a mi bisabuela Lily en sus primeros años como estudiante.

Entramos al salon donde enseñaban Defensa Contra las Artes Osuras, aunque en mi mente lo veo como algo estupido. No necesitamos defendernos de nadie... hasta las moscas no nos harian daño. Segura que al final, no alcanzare ni a obtener un Extraordinario en esa clase. Varios compañeros, la mayoria Ravenclaws y Gryffindors nos encontrabamos sentados, parados, recargados contra los muros pero eso si, mostrando expresiones de aburrimiento. De la nada, se hace presente un hombre quien, con un atrevido movimiento de varita cerro las ventanas. Aquel tenia cabello oscuro como la noche, capa negra... mejor dicho... todo su atuendo era de ese color. Ahora nos encontrabamos sin nada de luz entrando al salon. Si, Artes Oscuras, habria que hacer referencia a la clase.

―Espero que hayan estudiado lo bastante bien para los examenes que se avecinan la otra semana, y se que eso los aterra pero creanme, existen cosas peores...

―¿Que podria ser peor que matarnos el tiempo en un examen?

―¡No alzo la mano para hablar, Scamander! Cincuenta puntos menos Ravenclaw ―no dejaba de verme con esos ojos profundos que solo sirven para transmitir miedo. Habia olvidado que no podiamos hablar en su clase, a no ser que el nos lo indicara sin levantabamos la mano para hecerlo―. Como iba diciendo, esta mañana vino una mujer y nos dijo que estariamos en serios problemas... menciono algo sobre tecnologia muggle avanzada y una guerra.

Todos nos quedamos murmurando por lo que acababa de decir el profesor. ¿Acaso los muggles nos declararon una guerra donde se haria uso de alta tecnolgia? Lo bueno era que podriamos darnos ventaja con nuestras varitas; lo malo era que podrian descubrir el secreto de que somos magos.

* * *

 **Ya se que estaran pensando ¿La protagonista se llama Lily Popertina? Pues si, es mas dentro del mismo chapter se explica la razon. El siguiente episodio sera clave, asi que no se lo pierdan.  
**

El numero 31 **de la estacion hace referencia al cumpleaños de "nuesta madre" Rowling.**


	4. Chapter 4: Descubriendo la verdad 1

**Guerra Apocalíptica**

Menciono que el ambiente del Potterverso, en especial la era Post-Hogwarts no me pertenece sino a "nuestra" madre, la Señora Rowling. Los personajes desconocidos son de mi completa autoridad.

El siguiente long-fic participa en el _"Amigo Casi Invisible"_ del foro _Hogwarts a traves de los Años._

No pretendo plagiar ni una historia, y espero de antemano que ninguna se me copie.

Este es un regalo para la pequeña _Looney23._

 **Aclaraciones:** ―Dialogos, «Pensamientos.», _"Lectura"._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 3: Descubriendo la verdad (parte 1)  
**

 _«_ _―_ _Con el tiempo, es mejor una verdad dolorosa que una mentira útil.»_  
(Thomas Mann)

* * *

En Hogwarts, la noticia corrió como en un triatlón. Todos, estudiantes, maestros y demás trabajadores mostraban signos de preocupación. No estaban así por la guerra, puesto que ya han sido vencedores de muchas, lo que si les angustia es el hecho de enterarse que los causantes han sido las personas menos esperadas.

Los muggles.

Si, ellos. Personas que deberían saber que la magia es algo inexistente, salvo claro, en los cuentos de hadas que solemos contarles a las niñas justo antes de dormir. Ahora que descubrieron la verdad, magos y brujas se miraban entre sí, en busca de una o miles de respuestas... Algo debió haber pasado para terminar en vueltos en esta situación.

Lily Popertina, mientras se abría paso entre la multitud, logrando así llegar a la oficina del director. Una vez a dentro, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder. No le sorprendía en lo absoluto ver a su primo lejano, sino de ver a su bisabuela parada o mejor dicho, sentada en la mitad. La mujer se le quedaba viendo y una sonrisa arrugada se apareció en su rostro. La joven, correspondió al gesto sin entender absolutamente nada.

―Tu abuela, lo sabe todo.

¿Que lo sabe todo? Como es que...Pero claro, Lily Luna Potter sacaba puros extraordinarios en clase de Adivinación y dedico toda su vida en hacer predicciones. Tal vez ella podría ser de mucha ayuda. La bisnieta se separó un poco y viéndola a los ojos supo que era verdad y que su abuela o bisabuela había visto la guerra frente a sus ojos.

―Señora Scamander, necesitamos que nos dé información sobre cómo fue que sucedió todo esto ―el director yacía sentado en su puesto con los brazos cruzados y, al igual que los aquí presentes, en busca de una explicación.

La venerable anciana se acomodó sus lentes y de la nada saco un pergamino y una pluma. Se la dio a su bisnieta y tardo medio minuto en verla a los ojos. La joven Ravenclaw asintió la cabeza con lentitud y usando la pluma hizo varios trazos. Los presentes estaban pasmados por lo que paso a continuación. Lily Popertina enseño lo que había realizado; el dibujo de una elegante mujer en medio de dos hombres, uno calvo y el otro con lentes.

―Esa señora que pueden ver ―hablo la anciana llamando la atención de los demás― es una científica muggle. Ella será la líder de toda esta "guerra", el hombre de la derecha es su compañero. Bueno, ambos lo son, pero el de los lentes ―refiriéndose al de la derecha―, fue el causante de todo esto. El... ―su voz se estaba apagando, no sabía cómo continuar, pero debía hacerlo si quería salvar la vida de los magos― encontró la capa de invisibilidad que perteneció a mi padre y eso no es todo, también descubrí que esa señora tiene en sus manos el mapa. Si descubren como funciona, no habrá marcha atrás.

Fue lo último que dijo Lily Luna antes de beber un poco de agua. La otra Lily agarro del brazo a su primo y lo llevo fuera de la oficina. Allí se quedaron hablando un buen rato.

―¿Entonces, mi abuela se desmayó?

―Si. Creo que pudo haber sido por esa visión. Me ordeno que viniéramos y bueno, el resto es historia.

―Siento contradecirte querido primo ―niega con la cabeza―, pero nosotros aun no somos historia.

―Bueno eso sí. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué estamos lidiando con esto? ―El semblante de James se veía bastante mal.

―Yo también me hago la misma pregunta. Lo que sí puedo decir es que no me quedare de brazos cruzados hasta averiguarlo ―Lily se alejó dejando a su primo solo en el pasillo.

La joven Ravenclaw necesitaba y quería estar sola, así podría pensar mejor las cosas. Lo que dijo hace rato lo iba a cumplir, averiguaría todo lo que pudiera sobre esa guerra, que podría terminar siendo una "guerra apocalíptica". Además, parte de su sangre es Potter y los Potter siempre cumplen sus cometidos.

* * *

 _Bueno y esto tiene segunda parte donde veremos a los científicos muggles._


	5. Chapter 5: Descubriendo la verdad 2

**Guerra Apocalíptica**

Menciono que el ambiente del Potterverso, en especial la era Post-Hogwarts no me pertenece sino a "nuestra" madre, la Señora Rowling. Los personajes desconocidos son de mi completa autoridad.

El siguiente long-fic participa en el _"Amigo Casi Invisible"_ del foro _Hogwarts a traves de los Años._

No pretendo plagiar ni una historia, y espero de antemano que ninguna se me copie.

Este es un regalo para la pequeña _Looney23._

 **Aclaraciones:** ―Dialogos, «Pensamientos.», _"Lectura"._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 5: Descubriendo la verdad (parte 2): La Caja Flotante.  
**

* * *

Y mientras en Hogwarts muchos estaban pensando en cómo salir de este embrollo, en el Instituto Científico una Whittleford segura y decidida caminaba a paso firme a la oficina donde trabaja su compañero. Uno... dos... tres golpes dados a la puerta fueron más que suficientes para que aquel hombre de apariencia mayor abriera la puerta. No estaba usando su típica bata, tan solo unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca debajo de un suéter sin mangas gris, zapatos marrones y no olvidar sus lentes de marcos azules como la misma noche.

―Señorita... que sorpresa tenerla aquí, y más en mi oficina ―Hablo con simpleza y extrañez. Bien sabía que la científica no se la pasaba en otro lugar que no fuese su propio laboratorio o el Salón de Conferencias.

―McGuiller seré muy honesto con usted. Antier menciono que encontró una "capa especial" y.… sé que usted es uno de los mejores científicos que mi familia ha podido contratar. El punto es que estuve analizando lo que me dijo y si, a simple vista es algo difícil de creer y más en mi caso, pero, usted jamás le ha fallado a esta empresa y mucho menos a mí. Por eso, le exijo y me deje ver esa manta. Necesito y quiero saber si lo que me dice es verdad.

El hombre solo le atino a escuchar atentamente lo que ella decía. Su semblante se mostraba serio ante los ojos del científico y eso solo significaba una cosa: Estaba empezando a creerle, cosa que no es tan fácil... sobre todo si se trata de una persona a la que siempre le han mentido toda su vida. Cuando se da por terminado el discurso, McGuiller lleva a su colega a una bodega ubicada del otro lado del Instituto. La puerta era amplia, gris y para abrirla, bastaba con poner su respectiva combinación.

Por dentro parecía película de terror. Oscuro, frio y con unas cuantas telarañas colgando del techo... lo bueno fue que no tuvieron que caminar tanto. Lograron llegar a un montón de cajas apiladas unas encima de otras. El hombre sacaba de caja en caja para encontrar el objeto, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito.

«Que extraño. Juraría que lo había deja...» No termino cuando un grito ahogado lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Whittleord tenía los ojos desorbitados, la boca abierta a mas no poder y su dedo señalaba un punto fijo. El científico observo donde la mujer apuntaba y al ver eso, no sabía si salir huyendo o simplemente, desmayarse.

Una caja se estaba elevando por los aires. Esa vista fue la que dejo a ambos compañeros a punto de enloquecer. Él se acercó lentamente y ella no hizo movimiento alguno; todavía seguía pasmada por tal espectáculo. McGyver agarro la caja flotante para ver si alguna corriente de aire era responsable de esto, pero, no vio nada.

―Y yo que pensé que algún pasante le hizo algo a esa caja.

―Bien McGyver, ¿en dónde esa dichosa capa?

―Créame, eso quisiera saber ―murmuro pasa si, aunque lo suficientemente alto porque su colega le había escuchado.

La señorita suspiro con fastidio ya que odiaba esperar. Mientras el trataba de hacer memoria de donde pudo haberla dejado... estaba cien por ciento seguro de que lo había dejado junto a esa pila de cajas. Dio unos pasos para seguir buscando cuando percibió algo que se lo impedía y casi lo hace caer. Miro a su alrededor, seguía sin haber algo que hiciera todo esto. Con sus manos algo temblorosas las puso enfrente, palpando algo inexplicable.

―... Whittleford, será mejor que mires o más bien, sientas.

Incrédula, no le quedo de otra. Hizo lo que su compañero le pidió y al tener contacto con algo invisible, quito ambas manos con algo de terror. El por su parte siguió en contacto a ver si descubría la fuente principal y en efecto, la encontró. Era algo suave, lo levanto y vaya sorpresa se llevaron ambos al darse cuenta de que una de las cajas era cubierta por ¡La dichosa capa! y por eso, la de encima estaba en el aire. McGuiller agarro el manto en sus manos y giro su cuerpo encontrándose cara a cara con Whittleford.

―¿Ahora si me cree?

* * *

 _Aquí está la segunda parte. Mañana se viene el final y luego ¡El epilogo!, si es que decido escribirlo._


	6. Chapter 6: Una cosa de brujeria

**Guerra Apocalíptica**

Menciono que el ambiente del Potterverso, en especial la era Post-Hogwarts no me pertenece sino a "nuestra" madre, la Señora Rowling. Los personajes desconocidos son de mi completa autoridad.

El siguiente long-fic participa en el _"Amigo Casi Invisible"_ del foro _Hogwarts a traves de los Años._

No pretendo plagiar ni una historia, y espero de antemano que ninguna se me copie.

Este es un regalo para la pequeña _Looney23._

 **Aclaraciones:** ―Dialogos, «Pensamientos.», _"Lectura", ―Susurros._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 6: Un acto de brujeria.  
**

 _«―La brujería es una espada sin empuñadura. No hay manera segura de agarrarla.»_  
("Tormenta de espadas" (2000), George R. R. Martin)

* * *

La científica seguía sin poderlo asimilar. Ver algo flotando en los aires no era cosa de verse todos los días, más si el que lo provoca es un simple objeto que de simple no tiene absolutamente nada. Lo único que hizo fue mover la cabeza lentamente sin salir de su propio asombro. Ahora sus ojos se posaron sobre McGuiller y este se percató de lo que eso significaba. Una de las muchas cosas que se desconocen de Whuttleford era que ver a alguien a los ojos le disgustaba, pero si lo hacía se debía a una sola razón.

―Sígueme.

Él no se opuso y la siguió al salón central donde muchos de sus colegas laboran. Ella se paró en medio de ellos llamando su atención. Posteriormente hizo un ademan con su mano y McGuiller se aproximó a entregarle la manta. Respiro profundamente y en menos de un minuto termino explicando lo que experimento en la bodega. Al principio todos colocaban sus mejores o peores caras de asombro, para luego terminar en un coro de risas. El único que no le dio por burlarse fue Chrimson puesto que sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad y porque... ya tuvo su experiencia con dicha capa.

―Si, si, muy bonito. Eso, sigan burlándose, pero luego no se estén lamentando... ―en eso vio al joven practicante parado, de brazos cruzados y completamente serio, más bien, sonriendo seriamente―. ¡Chrimson! ¿podrías venir un momento, por favor?

El muchacho se acercó quedando a un costado de Whuttleford. La mujer le extendió el manto frente a su cuerpo e hizo que él lo cogiera. La luz artificial de las bombillas era tan potente que hacía de la frazada algo transparente.

―Adelante... póntela.

Hizo caso y se la puso cubriendo todo su cuerpo. A continuación, paso algo inexplicable y que dejo a todos con la boca entreabierta, incluso algunos soltaron un sonoro ¡Wow! de lo que apreciaban. El cuerpo de Chrimson no se veía, tan solo su cabeza que pareciera que flotara por los aires...

―¡Mi cuerpo no está! Asombroso ―acto seguido se retiró la capa mostrándose intacto.

La mujer científica se queda viendo tanto a sus colegas como a los practicantes, todos y cada uno sin una sola expresión.

―Ahora ya nos podemos reír, todos juntos ―y con esas últimas palabras dio la vuelta y antes de salir se volvió a girar―. Solicito a todos los colegas en mi oficina en cinco... practicantes, ustedes continúen con lo suyo.

Una vez saliendo del salón central, los presentes empezaron a murmurar lo que habían visto. En medio de eso, una de las practicantes que tenía un aspecto de niña estaba igual de seria como Chrimson... hasta se quedó pensando en...

―¡BRUJERIA!

El grito los callo y sus miradas se inclinaron sobre la niña. Ella por ningún motivo se intimido, al contrario, parecía segura de lo que estaba diciendo. Por otro lado, Chrimson y McGyver se observaron entre sí. Lo que esta niña estaba diciendo tenía mucho sentido... quizás se trataba de alguna especie de Vudú o algo por el estilo.

―Ejh... Barebone ―la nombrada dio unos cuantos pasos sin dejar su siniestra mirada―, acompáñame. _Chrimson, ya sabes que hacer._

La niña cuya piel casi albina le sentaba de maravilla fue guiada por McGuiller a la oficina de su colega. Mientras Chrimson se dirigía a la Sala de Computación. Su tarea, buscar más sobre lo que la niña denomino como "brujería".

Los minutos pasaron y en la oficina de Whuttleford solo reinaba el silencio. La niña no le dirigió ni una palabra, por lo tanto, a McGuiller le toco decirle lo que sus oídos captaron.

―Así que... ¿una cosa de brujerías, ¿eh? Sabes algo niña, seguramente yo no hubiera creído semejante tontería, pero después de lo que vi... estoy empezando a dudar. Mis padres lograron convencerme de que la "magia" solo existía en los cuentos y mira ahora. Así que dime ―se agacho para quedar a su altura― ¿Como estas tan segura...?

Pero ella seguía sin contestar y McGyver sabía que esto iba a ser una completa pérdida de tiempo. Había olvidado que esa niña era de muy pocas palabras y de hacerlo, era de una forma macabra; considerada por muchos como la _"rara"_ del Instituto.

―¿No quieres hablar? Bien no lo hagas, pero, tarde o temprano averiguare lo que está pasando y cuando lo haga juro que... ―la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando la presencia de un muchacho de cabellos alborotados― ¿¡Que quieres Chrimson?!

―Siento interrumpirla señorita, pero será mejor que vengas, es... importante.

La científica dejo a McGyver solo junto a la niña y fue guiada hacia la Sala donde habían miles de computadoras de alta tecnología. Allí Whuttleford se sentó frente a una de estas y la pantalla mostraba la imagen de un gato siamés. Vio al joven acercándose con dos objetos en las manos, uno lo reconoció y el otro podría jurar haberlo visto en alguna parte. Cuando ya estaba cerca, la mujer le sorprendió al ver una linterna, la cual fue su más grande logro, pero al ver lo que Chrimson llevaba en la otra mano casi se cae de la silla.

Era el pergamino que se le había caído a la anciana (Lily Luna Potter) que vio en el cementerio... no lo entendía, ¿cómo lo pudo haber cogido Chrimson si ella lo guardo en un cajón con llave? claro que la verdadera cuestión seria ¿Que tiene que ver eso con la "brujería"?, ¿acaso también hace cosas extrañas e inexplicable como la capa? Era momento de averiguarlo.

―Déjame adivinar... eso es lo importante que me tenías que enseñar.

―En efecto. Espero que no se le haya olvidado la función de esto ―muestra la linterna y ella asiente―. Bueno ahora úselo sobre el pergamino.

La científica hizo caso. Encendió la linterna cuya luz morada dio contra el pergamino... una caligrafía se veía con mucha nitidez.

" _Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta,_

 _los proveedores de ayuda mágica a los traviesos se enorgullecen en presentar el Mapa del Merodeador._ "

Luego vio un sobre blanco el cual rompió. Era una carta que decía... _"Este mapa revela todos los secretos. Para abrirlo solo dices 'Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas' y el mapa hará el resto. Si quieres cerrarlo basta con decir 'Travesura realizada'. Ojalá lo cuides. Con amor, Harry James Potter."_

Whuttleford dijo exactamente las palabras que decía la carta. La inscripción cambio a unos garabatos que se movían. Decidido abrir el pergamino y por dentro claramente se veía los planos de una edificación... lo más sorprendente era ver como los trazos se movían por su propia cuenta. Luego dijo la otra frase y las imágenes simplemente desaparecieron.

«¿Que...? No puede ser posible. Primero esa dichosa capa y ahora ¡esto! ¿qué sigue? ¿que las personas vuelen sobre escobas?»

―¿Qué piensa hacer?

Era claro lo que debía hacer. Necesitaba una explicación urgente y empezaría por regresa al lugar donde todo cambio. No dejaba de mirar el pergamino que ahora tenía esa descripción en letras cursivas. Dejo la linterna sobre la mesa y agarrando el papel poso su mirada hacia el joven.

―Llévame al cementerio del Valle de Godric.

* * *

 ** _¡Y se hizo la luz! es mi forma de decir que esta microhistoria ha llegado a su FIN, bueno casi... porque me falta el Fin del Fin (con los magos) y si me lo permites pequeña Looney23 me gustaría traerte la segunda temporada de esta aventura. La estuve planeando porque hubo cositas que no se vieron aquí y quisiera ponerlas al menos en la otra parte, ¿qué te parece?_**

 ** _Creo que este ha sido el chapter más largo que he hecho durante esta historia._**

 ** _Que sepas que me dio mucho gusto haberte escogido como mi "Amiga Casi Invisible" y traerte este minúsculo detalle que a mi parecer es algo de pobres pero bueno, la intención es la que cuenta, además siento mucho que los chapters no hayan sido la gran cosa pero más adelante hare lo posible por EDITARLO, es decir, alargar un poco más los capítulos y así..._**

 ** _Y creo que ya no tengo nada más por decir. ¡Un beso psicológico, pequeña Looney!_**


	7. Chapter 7: La guerra ha comenzado

**Guerra Apocalíptica**

Menciono que el ambiente del Potterverso, en especial la era Post-Hogwarts no me pertenece sino a "nuestra" madre, la Señora Rowling. Los personajes desconocidos son de mi completa autoridad.

El siguiente long-fic participa en el _"Amigo Casi Invisible"_ del foro _Hogwarts a traves de los Años._

No pretendo plagiar ni una historia, y espero de antemano que ninguna se me copie.

Este es un regalo para la pequeña _Looney23._

 **Aclaraciones:** ―Dialogos, «Pensamientos.», _"Lectura"._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 7: La guerra recien esta comenzando.  
**

 _«―_ _Sólo hay una guerra que puede permitirse el ser humano: la guerra contra su extinción.»_  
(Isaac Asimov)

* * *

Tras una pequeña charla entre los maestros de Hogwarts y la anciana, Lily Luna Potter y su sobrino-bisnieto James se aparecieron en medio de las calles frias y oscuras del Valle de Godric.

―Querido... llevame con tu tatarabuelo. Me gustaria mostrarte algo.

El muchacho asintio sin esperar lo que le podria decir su amada abuelita... empujo la silla camino hacia la tumba de Harry, una vez alli, le indico que se sentara y asi lo hizo.

―Jamie, he querido traerte a este lugar justo como lo hizo mi papá conmigo ―su voz aunque sonara algo apagada era digna de ser escuchada por alguien como su bisnieto―, el me dijo tantas cosas antes de partir y... siento que ya es hora de hacer lo mismo con vos... si, mis dias aqui en la tierra ya se daran por terminadas ―esa ultima frase no cabia dentro de los pensamientos del joven. Su cabeza la inclino y apreto los puños a mas no poder. Nunca penso que ese dia, el dia en que la unica bisabuela que le quedaba partiria de este mundo. No, era algo ue no podia asimilar.―... Quisiera darte algo que fue propiedad de tu tatara-tatara-abuelo cuyo nombre se te dio en su honor...

Lily le iba a mostrar ese "algo", sin embargo, habia una cosa que estaba mal. Reviso por todos lados y... nada, no habia nada para mostrarselo al ex-Gryffindor.

―¡Cielos! ¿Donde podra estar...?

―Disculpe señora...

Ambos se voltearon para encontrarse con una mujer de cabellos castaños casi negros como la noche misma, ropa de frio que incluia una gabardina y unas botas de lona. La mujer parecia confiada; se acerco con bastante seguridad. Ya frente a ellos, sonrio lo que hizo que a la veterana le pusieran los pelos de punta.

―Lamento si he irrumpido en su visita a sus... familiares pero, al parecer se le cayo esto...

En su manos se veia un pergamino doblado en varias partes El Mapa del Merodeador penso Lily con unos aires de alivio de solo saber que alguien se tomo en la molestia de entregarle algo preciado. Cualquiera que lo hubiese encontrado, ya lo tenia en su poder aunque, esta mujer hizo todo lo contrario. Hizo un ademan a su bisnieto para agarrar el objeto, al hacerlo... la señorita fue bastante rapida, evitando asi que James le quitara el mapa.

―Sabe una cosa, me sorprende que un pedazo de papel sea tan importante para usted si pensaba recuperarlo... lastima, me hacen falta mas de estos para escribir mis memorias o tal vez para... no se, guiarme y creo saber como ―nieto y abuela se quedaron pasmados y confundidos con lo que habia dicho, no obstante Lily intentaba decifrar el significado de esas palabras. La dama sonrio y extendio el mapa ―. Juro solemnemente... que mis intenciones... no son buenas.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aparecieron las imagenes del castillo de Hogwarts. Ambos vieron incredulos sobretodo la anciana.

―Es un gran mapa, estoy segura que quien lo diseño fue... un genio. Se ue deseas saber como fue que lo encontre, pues bien, te lo dire pero antes de hacerlo...

Hubo un chasquido proveniente de sus dedos. James sintio algo empujandolo y cuando volteaba, no vio nada ni a nadie... lo unico que si pudo percibir fueron rspiraciones combinadas con risas. Eso le dio ventaja para que el siguiente ataque lo esquivara y de un jalon, quitara el manto mostrando a un muchacho de, al parecer, su misma edad solo que mas alto.

«¿Por que esa señora tiene el mapa y... que hace ese jovencito con la capa de mi papá?.»

―Extraños objetos no... quisiera saber como funcionan ya que me serian utiles para mi maquina.

La anciana Lily iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo una vez vio el rostro de aquella joven con determinacion.

―No es posible.

―¿Que no es posible?

―Eres tu... Tu, la mujer que vi en sueños.

Justo en ese instante, James desdoblo el papel donde yacia el dibujo de aquella mujer y al ver lo parecidas que eran, lo hizo caer de la impresion. Chrimson, en seguida agarro entre sus manos el dibujo. En efecto, se trataba de la señorita Whuttleford, claro esta que se le veia un poco mas joven. Por su parte la cientifica volvio a sonreir, esta vez de una forma dificil de explicar.

―Porque no vienen con nosotros, asi podrian explicarme a mi y a mis colegas para que sirven estos objetos.

―¡Ni crean que iremos con ustedes! ―Lily se puso a la defensiva.

―Veo algo de valentia en ti ruca. Bien, si eso quieren ―de sus bolsillos saco lo que parecia ser un comunicador―. Ya saben que hacer.

Acto seguido, ambos cayeron dormidos. El causante, unos dardos tranquilizantes disparados hacia sus nucas. Whittleford hizo una señal, unos hombres se hicieron presentes y se llevaron al muchacho, mientras ella y Chrimson se encangaron de la anciana. Los llevaron al Instituto y alli, los dejaron encerrados en una celda... La cientifica permanecio observandolos aun inconscientes.

«Mis padres decian que la magia era algo maravilloso, pues se equivocaron. La magia no es mas que un invento, algo de lo que ustedes viven y sobreviven, la usan para sentirse los dueños de este mundo... eso es algo que he qurido con toda mi alma, serle superior a todos, y si no cooperan pues ya veran de lo ue soy capaz... porque esto recien empieza...»

* * *

 ** _Ahora si llegamos al "hermoso" final abierto y es porque va a haber segunda parte o temporada. Lo que me sorprende es ue ninguno se haya dignado en darle por lo menos una leidita, pero bueno... no puedo obligarlos a que lean algo que no quieren._**

 ** _Creo que al final, hubo cambio de planes en cuanto a la trama pero... al menos segui lo importante y era que los muggles restantes (ya que algunos se casaron con brujas y magos) descubrieran de algun modo la magia._**

 ** _Solo espero pequeña Looney ue mi regalo te haya gustado... creeme hice lo mejor que pude. Estaba indecisa entre este y ecrbir sobe la pareja de Jacob y Queenie, al final tome una... ¿buena decision?  
_**

 ** _Sin mas, me despido con un ultimo ¡beso psicologico!_**


End file.
